


Your name is Lynera Skalbi

by AcridAnarchist



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: F/F, One sided, Sadstuck, kinda like a diary page?, lynera is the only character everyone else is just mentioned, lynera's point of view, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcridAnarchist/pseuds/AcridAnarchist
Summary: Your name is Lynera, and you have some confused feelings about your best friend. Basically Lynera sorting through her feelings on Bronya, and crying.





	Your name is Lynera Skalbi

Your name is Lynera Skalbi and you don’t know what this feeling is.

  
You wonder if everyone feels this way about their best friend? Does everyone else feel like their blood pusher is in their throat when they talk to them? Surely they would if their best friend was anything like yours. I mean she was absolutely perfect in every single way.

  
She’s your best friend, why do you suddenly feel uncomfortable around her? You had known her for years? Why do your hands always get so sweaty around her? Why do you catch yourself staring at her for hours as if you’re trying to commit her likeness to memory? Deep down you know why. But you don't want to say it, you don't even dare think it.

  
You wonder if she sees how your face flushes around her? You wonder if she notices that you stutter through your sentences more than usual, if she could hear the nervousness in your voice? You wonder if she feels the same about you? No. She's with someone else it doesn't matter anyways. You curl up in a ball on your bed trying not to cry. What did she see in her anyways? You always got so jealous when she’d go off with that cerulean girl. You wished it was you she’d go off with. You two were so good together? Couldn’t she see? You two had been running the caverns together for years now.

  
You couldn’t hold back the tears anymore. She was perfect, she was so confident and nurturing, she was so smart, and she always knew just what to say. You feel skeevy for thinking about her, like you're not supposed too.

  
You close your eyes and hold your own hand pretending it’s her holding you. You think about what she might tell you to comfort you. She always good at saying the right things at the right times. You tell yourself comforting things, it just makes you cry more you feel pathetic. You wished you could go to her but that wouldn’t work ‘hey my uhh friend, uhh Bynera has a crush on her bff, umm Lronya’ that's a disaster waiting to happen. You wanted nothing more than to curl up in her lap while she pet your hair and tell you everything would be ok. Gog, you wished it wasn’t this way.

Your name is Lynera Skalbi and you’re in love with your best friend.


End file.
